Power devices are utilized in a plurality of circuit applications that require high voltage and current capability, for example, automotive circuits. However, even power devices must be protected from large surge currents which would destroy the device.
Typically, prior art has protected power devices by utilizing external circuitry to monitor the current flowing through the power device. However, this external circuitry requires additional integrated circuits and packaging which can consume expensive space on a circuit board and can be expensive.
Hence, there is a need for a circuit for protecting a power device that is integrated within the packaging of the power device thereby abating the need for additional packaging and space.